


Tag Your Love

by TRASHCAKE



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Dick Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin isn't hiding. No, hiding implies that he's scared and Hongbin is completely, totally, 100% not terrified of the scary customer who comes in at 8:15am every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Your Love

Hongbin isn’t hiding. No, hiding implies that he’s scared and Hongbin is completely, totally, 100% __not__ terrified of the scary customer who comes in at 8:15am every day. He’s just.. resting. In the store room. The fact that he left his post at the cash register at the _exact moment_ that the scary, mocha-loving regular came into the store is a complete coincidence. 

He sighs, moving to sit on a box of unopened coffee beans while he waits- rests. Hongbin checks the time on his phone, wondering absentmindedly if the customer with the unnerving stare has left yet. Not that he’s bothered, of course. He’s just curious. 

“Get your ass off the coffee beans and back in front of the register.” Wonshik looks incredibly imposing at the doorway; the light filtering in from outside casts and impossibly large shadow into the tiny room, the artificial light making his buzz cut glow ominously. 

“I am entitled by law to take a ten minute break. I have decided to take it now.” Hongbin replies. Wonshik raises an eyebrow before pointing back towards the storefront.

“Not when we’re in a rush, you’re not. Get back outside and flirt with the customers so they’ll upsize.” Wonshik’s got his Assistant Manager voice on, leaving no room for argument. Hongbin resigns himself to his fate, getting up off the coffee beans and heading out of the store room with a sigh. 

Somewhere in the kitchen, Jaehwan is singing. It’s an obvious sign that their small cafe is busy, the louder the eccentric chef sings while cooking, the more dockets he’s working on. It’s a strange habit but the casual- if not borderline unprofessional- staff are one of the main attractions of the small shop. 

And the coffee’s not terrible, either. 

Hongbin plasters on his “customer service smile”, or what his co-workers call his “bedroom eyes” and Wonshik slaps him on the back good naturedly. It hurts. Hongbin wonders if this is karma punishing him for making fun of the other’s new haircut, giggling quietly with Sanghyuk whenever his back is turned- not that he’d do something like that, no not at all. He’s an angel, a pure innocent angel. At least that’s what the middle aged ladies who frequent his shop tell him whenever he serves them. 

There’s a line out the door when Hongbin finally reaches the storefront; Sanghyuk is at his position at the register, and judging by the look on the customers face, not doing too well. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Hongbin’s eyes flick down to his co-worker’s name tag, “uh… Satan.” 

“Nice of you to join us, Pretty Boy” replies Sanghyuk with a wink before he scampers back to the coffee machine to help their Manager, Hakyeon, with the growing list of orders. 

“Is his name really Satan?” whispers the customer, her eyes wide and darting between Hongbin and Sanghyuk in disbelief. 

“Yes!” Hakyeon replies at the same time as Hongbin says “No!”. He glares at the manager, who is too busy inserting the group head into the coffee machine to notice. 

“We don’t wear proper name badges here, it’s part of our charm” Hongbin says with his trademark smile, fingers lightly tracing the plastic badge on his chest. Today, the paper insert has the words “Pretty Boy” written on it in Hakyeon’s distinct writing. Hongbin really hates his boss. 

The customer looks equal parts confused and dazzled. 

Hongbin sighs for the umpteenth time. 

“Please wait for your coffee at the end of the bench. We’ll call your name when it’s ready.” he repeats the line he can recite in his sleep. Does recite in his sleep. Apparently. He’s not sure if Sanghyuk is lying to him. 

“T-thank you, uh, Pretty Boy?” 

Hongbin _really_ hates his boss. 

But at least “Pretty Boy” is better than that one time his name tag was in Chinese. Apparently the boyfriend of one of Hakyeon’s friends from barista school suggested it. Hongbin recognised one of the characters as “little”, and judging by the giggles of the exchange students that came in that day, he doesn’t want to know what the rest of it means. 

There’s an awkward cough, and Hogbin realises he’s been staring into space. Well, not so much into space as directly at the very red face of a customer. And it’s not just a customer, it’s _the_ customer- tall, dark and scary with a regular mocha to go.

“H-hi! Sorry, welcome to Eternity. What can I get for you today?” Hongbin’s customer service grin falters as the customer’s face grows redder. Oh, great. Now he’s angered the beast. 

The man just stares at him, unblinking. Hongbin can’t actually recall a time when he’s seen this customer blink, and he’s been serving the man every day for the past three months. Tall, Dark and Scary’s unblinking eyes flick down to his nametag, then back up to Hongbin’s face. Repeatedly. The silence has transcended all known levels of awkward.

“Uh… the usual?” prompts Hongbin. 

The customer nods curtly, his face still red and eyes still on Hongbin’s nametag. 

Hongbin hands over his change and the other male all but runs to the end of the counter to wait for his coffee. 

That could have gone better. 

Hongbin feels the mysterious customer’s eyes on him as he serves the next customer, and the one after that, and during every person he serves until his coffee is ready and he makes a hasty retreat out the door. 

“Stop sighing” chimes Hakyeon from behind the coffee machine, “your shift doesn’t end until two.”

Hongbin groans. It’s going to be a long day. 

✄ ✄ ✄ 

“Hold it, Bean Bag” Wonshik grabs the back of his apron with one hand, a stack of dirty plates balancing on the other “No unsolicited trips to the store room for you today.”

“It is within my rights as a worker to take a break when I need one. I’ve told you this” Hongbin scrambles to get out of his hold. It’s 8:10am.

“And I’ve told you that your rights mean shit when there’s a line out the door. I have food to take out, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk have coffee to make and Jaehwan… we’ll he’s got to do whatever it is he does in the kitchen.” Wonshik places the plates down on the nearest available surface before picking a struggling Hongbin up, and forcefully carrying him back to the counter. 

“Your job is to seduce the customers” he winks at the woman at the front of the line, and Hongbin recognises her as the customer puzzled about their name tags the previous day. “So seduce away.”

Resigned to his fate, he adopts his customer service smile once more. It might be a little too enthusiastic today, as the woman he’s serving all but splutters. 

“G-good morning, uh, Bean Bag?” Hongbin resists the urge to beat his head against the cash register. 

 

 

It’s busier than usual, and the staff abandon their usual demeanor as they struggle to deliver food and coffee in a timely manner. Hakyeon’s arms are almost blurry with how fast he’s making coffee, and Sanghyuk has two silver jugs balanced precariously on the end of the steam wands as he pours textured milk into cups with a third. 

Hongbin idly notes that none of the shapes he makes in the foam are even vaguely phallic; a direct contrast to every other morning. 

They’re so busy that Hongbin doesn’t even notice Tall, Dark and Scary enter the cafe. In fact he has no idea that the regular is in line until they’re face to face and with the memory of their awkward encounter from the previous day still fresh in his mind, Hongbin has to try really hard not to hit his head on something solid; like the counter or the coffee machine or maybe even Tall, Dark and Scary’s nicely toned chest-

“Taekwoon.” You know, for someone tall, dark and scary his voice is deceptively soft. 

“I-I’m sorry, what was that?” Hongbin replies in a stupor. He’s never heard this particular customer speak before, even on his first day, Hakyeon introduced him with a “This is my favourite customer! He has a regular mocha to go.” before returning to his post behind the machine. 

“My name. It’s Taekwoon. I work at the pet store across the street.” and then he smiles and oh God he’s not scary when he smiles he’s actually really cute and- Hongbin fumbles over the change.

“Thanks Taekwoon, your coffee will be ready shortly!” The customer- _Taekwoon_ \- stares at him for a moment before offering his customary nod and hurried shuffle towards the end bench. 

Hongbin stares after him as he goes and upon reaching his destination, Taekwoon stares back, looking momentarily shocked before offering a small smile. Hongbin offers one of his own before a loud cough and the unamused face of the next customer grabs his attention. 

Moving quickly once more, Hongbin resumes working; flashing smiles, handing out change and writing names on paper cups; though he does pause for a moment to wave at Taekwoon as he walks out the door. 

✄ ✄ ✄ 

 

“I’ve discussed it with Hakyeon, and he’s agreed to let me take preemptive measures against you today.” Wonshik’s grin is salacious. His nametag says “Rocket Boy”. This not going to bode well for Hongbin. 

The assistant manager looks almost giddy as he fishes something out of the front pocket of his apron; the light catches on the metal as it clinks softly in his hands and- 

*Click* 

\- inexplicably becomes attached to Hongbin’s wrist. 

“You’re going to handcuff me to the register!?” He screams in disbelief, engaging in the now all too familiar struggle against Wonshik’s strength. 

“If it will make you stay put, then yes. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.” He drags Hongbin by the wrist until they reach the register, Wonshik securing the other end of the metal cuffs to the drawer in front of him. Hongbin tries not to think about where he got them. 

“So, uh, are you really Rocket Boy’s Artwork, or?” Hongbin’s actually surprised the woman has stuck around this long, considering awkward situations she experiences every morning. 

“No, he’s everyone’s artwork. The marble statue of Eternity,” Hakyeon begins from behind the machine, eyes not once leaving the coffee in front of him “Jawline of the gods, a smile that could melt diamonds, a dick bigger than-” 

Hakyeon is forcefully cut off when Sanghyuk’s hand appears in front of his mouth. Their name tags read ‘Jekyll’ and ‘Hyde’, respectively and Hongbin’s not sure he agrees. He’s of the honest opinion that they’re both monsters.

He’s pretty sure the customer he’s serving won't be back tomorrow, if the blush she's sporting after being caught staring at Hongbin’s crotch is any indication. 

In fact, there’s a lot of customers staring at Hongbin’s crotch, actually. Hakyeon’s loud voice must have cut through the noise of the busy cafe and he’s not too comfortable with everyone trying to sneak a peek at his junk.

“Good morning.” Taekwoon says quietly, and Hongbin is relieved because finally there’s a customer who’s going to look at his face and not his dick. 

“Hey Taekwoon, the usual?” It’s funny how in the matter of days serving Taekwoon has turned from his least favourite part of the morning rush, to the most calming, most predictable part of his day. 

“Um, can I also get some Banana Bread?” his voice is so quiet that Hongbin has to lean over the counter to hear him, cuffed wrist bending awkwardly. Taekwoon nearly jumps when his downcast eyes raise to see Hongbin’s face a foot closer than he expected it to be. 

“Banana bread? Good choice. Jae- I mean- our chef’s recipe is really good!” Hongbin feels kinda bad about using his upselling technique on Taekwoon; compliment the new order of a regular customer so that they’ll keep buying the upsold product. It’s his job to boost sales with his diamond melting smile or whatever Hakyeon calls it, but it still doesn’t ease his conscious. 

“Thank you. Uh, I don’t know your name?” Taekwoon prompts with a small smile. Hongbin ignores the line of disgruntled customers to squeal internally. 

“And you never will!” Sanghyuk replies, suddenly appearing next to Hongbin as he hands Taekwoon’s mocha and banana bread to him “Company policy and all that. Next please!”

“Oh my God, shut up” mutters Wonshik as he walks past “Don’t try and talk to customers, you scare them. Go back to drawing dicks in their coffees.” 

Hongbin wants to bury his head in his hands, but the handcuff attached to his wrist has other ideas; the movement of his arm causes the drawer to fly open and he wheezes unattractively as it hits him in the stomach. 

His co-workers all cackle at his misfortune, with a few of the customers giving into a hearty giggle. Taekwoon looks on worriedly, eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

“Are you okay?” he asks as Hongbin struggles to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, ‘m good.” Hongbin wheezes. 

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” and with a nod, he’s gone, leaving Hongbin behind with his incredible abdominal pain and grumpy customers. 

✄ ✄ ✄ 

“No.” Hongbin responds immediately after spotting his name tag for the day. “I am in no way wearing that.”

“Why not, it’s cute.” Sanghyuk straightens his “Hyukddi” tag accordingly. He has no idea why the barista’s name today is “belt” but he’s long given up trying to understand half the things that happen in his workplace.

“It’s not cute, it’s bullying. Is this workplace harassment? Surely this can’t be legal.” Hongbin stares desperately at Hakyeon as he attaches his “Dolbaeki” tag to his chest. It must be some sort of barista in-joke that no one explained to Hongbin. 

“It’s legal. Wear the goddamn tag.” Wonshik throws the offending piece of plastic at his head. 

Hongbin looks down at the tag in his hands, eyeing the “I ❤ Taekwoon” with distaste. 

“Don’t even think about denying it,” Hakyeon cuts Hongbin off before he can say a word “we’ve all seen how you look at him.” 

“Yeah,” supplies Sanghyuk “He’s all you’ve been able to talk about for the past few months.”

“You think I don’t know that you were hiding from him. You think I don’t know but I do.” Wonshik isn’t even looking at him, focusing on untying the knot formed on the tie of his apron. 

Somewhere in the kitchen, Jaehwan sings his own rendition of “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” before bursting into laughter. 

“I- I can’t wear this. What if this makes things weird, what if he’s not even into guys what if-” Hongbin only realizes he’s rambling when Sanghyuk starts shaking him. 

“If it makes him uncomfortable, he’ll just stop coming. Then you can join Jaehwan in singing sappy love songs while you get over it. It’s no big deal.” 

“But-” starts Hongbin. 

“Yeah, he’s got a great butt. Now outside, everyone. It’s time to open.” Hakyeon starts pushing the others out the door before turning to Hongbin “Don’t forget to wear your tag!”

 

 

 

There’s a lot of disappointed customers today. And it’s not because the coffee’s bad, or people are catching onto Sanghyuk’s habit of drawing phallic imagery into the foam on their coffees, but because Hongbin is-seemingly- taken.

“You’re gay?” The woman who comes in every day asking about his name tag looks especially disappointed. 

“Um, the nametag is just a joke, please don’t take it too seriously.” He replies with a smile. In his head, he’s killed Hakyeon a thousand times in one thousand different- yet equally as painful- ways. This is not how he expected his day to go when he woke up this morning. 

“Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow, cutie!” she winks at him and Hakyeon snickers. Hongbin grabs a tea towel from the bench and proceeds to hit him with it. 

“Good morning.” Hongbin turns his head towards the counter, coming face to face with the one person he really didn’t want to see today.

“Hey, Taekwoon. The usual?” He nods, but watches curiously as Hongbin enters the details of his transaction with one hand, the other coming up to cover his incriminating name tag. 

“What does your tag say?” Taekwoon asks. Hakyeon finally notices that Hongbin’s hand is on his chest, and moves to wrench the offending appendage away. 

“C’mon now, how are customers supposed to see your name if you keep covering the tag?” Hongbin can almost hear the grin in his voice. 

It takes a combination of both Sanghyuk and Hakyeon to pin his arms down, awkwardly holding them behind his back, allowing Taekwoon to read what’s written on his tag. 

He squeaks. 

_Squeaks._

And Hongbin is torn between being really embarrassed and swooning because Taekwoon is actually the cutest thing in the world. 

“It’s a joke, just a joke, the guys thought it would be funny because you’re my favourite customer and-” Hongbin is wiggling awkwardly, arms still pinned behind his back. Taekwoon is bright red, still staring at his chest. 

The customer behind him clears his throat. 

Taekwoon turns around to glare at him.

“Sorry,” starts Hongbin quietly, “This must be really weird, if it makes you uncomfortable I apologise.”

“It’s okay, Hongbin,” says Taekwoon with a small smile, “I like you too.”

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon chose that exact moment to let go of Hongbin’s arms, sending him flailing face first into the cash register. 

“You- what- how do you know my name?” he asks, utterly bewildered. 

“Oh, I told him.” supplies Hakyeon “Taekwoon and I have been friends since high school.” 

Hongbin blinks at his manager. 

“Unfortunately.” mutters Taekwoon and Hongbin can’t help but grin.

“Hey-” Hakyeon’s protest is cut short by Sanghyuk, who grabs him by the arm and drags him away. 

Hongbin stares after his co-workers for a moment before turning back to Taekwoon. 

And proceeds to stare at him awkwardly instead. 

“Would you like to, maybe, come visit my work when you finish?” Surprisingly, it’s Taekwoon who breaks the silence. “We’ve got some cute puppies, if you wanted to play with them.” 

“I- yeah- sure. Puppies. That sounds great.” Hongbin is still a little unsure of the recent turn of events. Apparently he has a date?? With Taekwoon?? And puppies??

“See you then.” Taekwoon takes his coffee from the bench and heads out the door, but not before giving Hongbin a smile and a shy wave before he leaves. 

“Finally.” mutters the customer behind Taekwoon, and Hakyeon all but shouts his agreement. 

Hongbin feels like he should be embarrassed, but this time, he’s far too happy to care. 

 

✄ ✄ ✄ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Hakyeon wears a "World's Greatest Wingman" tag for a week and a half, before changing it to "Cha Booty".


End file.
